ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is an orphan child who made several trips to the Land of Oz with her little black dog Toto. She eventually moved to Oz permanently and lives in the Emerald City with her best friend Princess Ozma who is the ruler of all the land and who made Dorothy a princess of Oz. Description Dorothy Gale is a fictional character created in the year 1900 by L. Frank Baum, creator and author of the Oz legacy. Dorothy is just like any other little country girl. Her exact age is never given in the Book series by L. Frank Baum. In the first book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, that was published in 1900, she is illustrated by W.W. Denslow to be a chubby five or or six year old with her trademark brown pigtails. In the rest of the books, the characters including Dorothy are drawn by John R. Neill, who illustrates Dorothy to be a fashion forward ten or eleven year old with short blonde hair styled in a Bob. And in the classic 1939 movie Judy Garland and her iconic Dorothy is potrayed as a innocent yet slightly unhappy twelve year old. In the controversial 1985 Disney cult classic Return to Oz, she is played by actress Fairuza Balk to be a pale faced melancholy nine year old. But the character of Dorothy is generally honest, loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her little black dog, the loyal Toto very much. She has a round, rosy face, chubby little hands and big earnest eyes. She is a dreamer, like her dead mother, and her Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her amazing and even dangerous adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy is very popular after her first visit. And is mostly known for being the means of killing the Wicked Witches of the East as well of the West. Ozma, who is Dorothy's best friend made her a Princess. Ozma is the child Queen and rightful ruler of all of Oz, but was not spoiled by the magnificence around her and remained down to earth. Ozma and Dorothy are also very close to Glinda, the good Witch of the South and the trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness and honesty. Ozma and Dorothy live in the Emerald City. Eventually Ozma gave Dorothy her very own apartment suites in the palace of Oz where Dorothy wears only the finest jewlery and fancy dresses. When Ozma is not sitting on her jeweled Throne listening to the problems and request of her people, she can be found arm in arm with Dorothy in the Royal garden. Walking amoung the flowers and sharing secrets and kisses on the cheek. History Dorothy Gale is a little orphan girl who lived in the mist of the great Kansas Praries, which are grey and dull. Not a tree, river or building could be seen across the farm lands. There Dorothy and her hard working and loving Uncle Henry, a farmer. And her beloved Aunt Em, the farmers wife stayed. Dorothys only close freind and companion was her little black dog, the loyal Toto. Who made her laugh as she played with him all day, and stopped her from turning as dull and grey as everything else around her. One day a powerful and terrible and deadly Cyclone came rippling across the Kansas fields. And carried Dorothy and Toto far, far away in the farm house to the magical and enchanted Land of Oz. The Cyclone dropped the house landed in the country of Munchkins, which accidentally fell on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her instantly. Dorothy and Toto stepped out of the house and were left speechless by the beautiful scenery around them. The two were both greeted by the friendly Muchkins who inhabited the East country of Oz. And they also met the Good Witch of the North who was a dear, close friend of the Munchkin people. The good witch thanked Dorothy for Killing the Wicked Witch of the East and for freeing the Munchkins from bondage They declared Dorothy a Hero, saving them all from many years of bondage. Dorothy's greatest wish was to get her and Toto home again were they belonged. But the only way was to travel to the Emerald. City and speak to the Great Oz. The most poweful source in all of the land. Then he could help her return to Kansas again. The Good Witch gave Dorothy the Silver Shoes which belonged to the Witch of the East who turned to dust after dying under Dorothy's fallen house. The Silver shoes hold a very powerful yet mysterious charm. And with their great mysterious powers the Witch of the North kissed her on the forehead for protection. With that the Munchkins wished her a safe journey and Dorothy and Toto set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow, in a cornfield, who wished for brains. The Tin Woodman in the forest, who wanted a Heart to love. And the Cowardly Lion who desires Courage. The Wizard, appearing to Dorothy as a giant, floating head, commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West. After being captured by the witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by throwing a bucket of water on her and melting her. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there discovered that the Wizard was a humbug. The Wizard tried to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto. Dorothy and her companions then traveled south to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. After several adventures, they arrived at her ruby red palace and she told Dorothy about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, which allowed her to return home to Kansas. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry decided to take a vacation and travel to Australia with Dorothy to accompany him. During the voyage a storm washed her overboard, and she soon found herself on the shores of the Land of Ev with a yellow hen named Billina. They found a mechanical man named Tik-Tok and, after a visit to the royal palace in Evna, joined Ozma of Oz and a group from the Emerald City (including her old friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion) on a journey to the Nome Kingdom to liberate the royal family of Ev from the Nome King. There she confiscated the Nome King's Magic Belt and after their mission was successfully completed, she returned with them to the Emerald City. She was made a Princess of Oz, but afterward returned to her Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in 'Frisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) When her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda the Good decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. (The Emerald City of Oz) After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. (Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz) Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. (Rinkitink in Oz) When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went out to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country before they found out that Ozma had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to the Shoemaker's new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, Ugu rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Magic Belt from the Nome King. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. (The Lost Princess of Oz) Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Man's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but the Tin Man didn't take the hint, so Dorothy returned to the Emerald City instead. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. The two girls journeyed to the FLatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused Ozma and took the two girls prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded in the underwater city until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. (Glinda of Oz) When the Scarecrow left to find his family tree, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion went to try and find him. They went to the Scarecrow's mansion, where they learned he hadn't returned. When they tried to get back to the Emerald City, they got lost, finding themselves in Pokes, where they met Sir Hokus of Pokes, who joined their party. The three encountered many adventures as they traveled across Oz, finally arriving at the Deadly Desert where they met the Comfortable Camel and the Doubtful Dromedary. The party then found Wish Way, which allowed their wishes to come true. Dorothy wished the rest of the party would stop wishing, and then she wished for them all to be where the Scarecrow was. They found him on the Silver Islands, where he was emperor; together the party tried to escape but found they couldn't climb the bean pole back to Oz without leaving the animals behind. So they faced the Scarecrow's people and told them he would abdicate the throne. The people refused, and the Gheewizard prepared to turn the Scarecrow into his human form. But Dorothy opened her magic parasol, and accidentally deflected the Gheewizard's potion onto the three princes. Soon after, Dorothy used her parasol to take the party home, and after that, to rescue Sir Hokus, who had grown onto the Scarecrow's bean pole. (The Royal Book of Oz) Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In other prose In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy Gale is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of O.Z. Diggs at the Red Brick Palace of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. She recieves a special gift of Jamie's friendship by Princess Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy (along with Toto) accompanies her new friend, Jamie Diggs, who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with her friend, Jamie Diggs and meets his best friend, Buddy when they arrive by balloon in Emerald City. She joins Jamie, Buddy and even Princess Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with the Shadow Demon while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie Diggs a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie Digg's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the Evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) In Movies & TV 1939 film Dorothy Gale dreams of another land somewhere Over the Rainbow when Miss Gulch threatens to take her dog Toto away. She runs away from home with Toto, and meets a fake psychic who tells her to go home. When she tries to do so, she is caught in the farmhouse in a cyclone and taken to the land of Oz. There, she finds out she has killed the Wicked Witch of the East and receives her Ruby Slippers. She embarks on a quest to meet the Wizard of Oz, who can help her get home to Kansas. (The Wizard of Oz) ''Return to Oz'' Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney film directed by Walter Murch. The film is an unofficial, semi sequel to the 1939 MGM film despite not being a musical and far more darker. Yet like the 1939 movie, Return to Oz keeps Dorothy's magic shoes Ruby red insted of Silver like in the original book. The story is loosely based on the second and third novel in L. Frank Baum's Oz series The Marvelous Land of Oz and Ozma of Oz. Because of the Cyclone that carried the farm house away in the first story, the Gale farm is in ruins. And after her initial visit to Oz, Dorothy (Fairuza Balk) has had trouble sleeping because she can't stop thinking about Oz and fears her friends are in danger. She insists on the reality of her experience in that magical land. Worried for Dorothy's mental health, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry take her to a psychiatrist in Kansas who intends to do electroshock therapy on her. Dorothy is kept overnight, where with the help of another mysterious female patient she befriended earlier in the ward, she escapes into the rainy forest with Nurses and hospital staff from the Ward chasing after them. The other girl seemingly drowns while Dorothy and her fall into a river...while Dorothy grabs on to a nearby floating chicken coop and crawls inside and falls asleep. It washes up on the shores of Oz the next morning. There, she finds that Billina, a yellow hen from the kansas farm is with her in the coop, and is now able to talk. Dorothy and Billina go exploring Oz, and they find out that Oz is in a near Apocalyptic state and has been taken over and ruined by the Nome King. The yellow brick road has been destroyed and the Emerald City has had all of it's Emeralds stolen. And all its citizens have been turned to stone. Including the Tinwoodman and the Cowardly Loin. While searching for any possible survivors, Dorothy encounters the Wheelers, a bizzar and Psychotic gang who have wheels instead of feet and hands, and roll around terrorizing anyone they please. They only take orders from Princess Mombi. A cruel and vain Princess from an unknown land that has the ability to change her appearance by stealing the heads of beautiful girls and woman. And by taking off her own head, she changes her look whenever she pleases. Before meeting Mombi, Dorothy meets Tik-Tok the Mechanical man who runs on clockwork. And later they befriend the sweet and gentle Jack Pumpkinhead who calls Dorothy 'Mom'. Along with Billina, and her new found friends Dorothy gets trapped in Princess Mombi's castle in the highest tower. There, they use the Gump head and Mombi's magic 'Powder of Life' to escape. Finally, they cross over the deadly desert and reach the montain of Nomes. They encounter the Nome King who has kidnapped the Scarecrow and also has stolen the Ruby slippers. After Dorothy and her friends win a guessing game and trick and outsmart the Nome King they successfully defeat him. Dorothy uses the Ruby slippers to wish everything better again, restoring the land of Oz and puts a end to it's disastrous state. Dorothy brings Oz and all it's people back to life. And freeing Ozma, a beautiful Princess who's father was the King of Oz before the Wizard came. And she had been trapped and enchanted into a mirror by Princess Mombi. Dorothy learns that Ozma was the girl she met in the ward in Kansas and who helped her escape. As the rightful ruler of Oz, Ozma takes the Throne, Mombi is imprisoned and has her powers taken away for good and everything in Oz is safe. After saying goodbye, Dorothy gives Ozma the Ruby slippers and by clicking the heels together three times, Ozma wishes Dorothy back home to Kansas and to her Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Henry has finished building the new farm house and everything is happy at the farm. Ozma and Dorothy remain friends and Ozma watches over Dorothy through her bedroom mirror and keeps an eye on Dorothy from time to time. The film ends with Dorothy playing happily and giggling with Toto on the Kansas Prairie. Return to Oz was bashed by critics for being too "scary" for children and was not successful during the time of it's release. But has gained a huge cult following of fans all over world. In Comics ''Oz Squad'' Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent Dorothy to the land of Oz, a time storm had sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, Dorothy has a still-living father). Dorothy's family name, Gale, is not mentioned in the books until the third Oz book, Ozma of Oz. Henry and Em are never identified as Gales in any of Baum's Oz works (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Henry Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with her aunt and uncle is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she were related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in The Emerald City of Oz, Chapter 2, Baum writes that "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been...." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is the brother of Dorothy's mother. In March Laumer's books Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, Henry and Em's last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in the two novels, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks Dorothy which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, Dorothy marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who would not be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. as Dorothy Gale in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz.]] as DG in Tin Man.]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists